Unexpected Acceptance
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: What should've happened when Neil finished his play. And then what happens with the rest of the boys? Can Knox still win Chris over? Or is it too late? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Dead Poet's Society, and don't have a dime to my name.

A/n: This is a short 2 chapter story, which starts with Neil taking the stage and ends with Neil arriving home with his father. This is what _should've_ happened.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Neil held his breath as the curtain lifted. This was it. This was performance night. Here he was, on stage, in the main part, a bramble-like crown around his head.

He began to say his opening lines, and suddenly it felt as though a flame of passion and confidence had been lit inside him. He was no longer in that darkened theatre, with a hundred plus people staring at him, watching his every move, listening to his every word. He was in the character. He _was_ the character. He was in a forest, prancing around. And what he was saying wasn't lines from a script. They were beautiful words, coming from his soul and pouring over his lips like a magnificent waterfall of poetry.

There were more people around him, dancing and giggling and talking just as he was. Then, as naturally as if he really were the character, he took his cue and headed off to the left. Only then did he realize he just finished part of his act.

Neil was on a high. He felt lighter than air, and that if he wanted he could fly. He was amazing! He'd been so deeply into it that he was sure people in the audience had believed him to be the character he was playing. He did.

The audience.... Neil peeked ever so slightly at the people gathered in the theatre, comfortably enjoying the play. There was Mr. Keating..... Neil felt a pang of guilt. He'd lied to Mr. Keating. Neil had told him that his father was actually ok with Neil's acting after Neil had talked to him. Neil had not talked to his father, and didn't care to. As long as this performance never reached his father's eyes or ears, everything would be alright.

There, in the row with Mr. Keating were his nearest and dearest friends. Neil smiled. Todd Anderson, his shy roommate. Neil had to admit, he loved him like a brother. There was Pitts, Charlie - or, Nuanda as he decided to call himself - Cameron, and Knox with - who was that? Was it? - it was! Knox was at the play with Chris! How _did_ he swing that! Neil wondered.

Neil looked towards the back of theatre to see who else he recognized had come, and then his heart fell with a sickening thud into the very most depths of the pit in his stomach. His father, had just entered and was standing at the back of the theatre. Neil's chest constricted with fear. He was going to die. His father was going to kill him. As soon as he set foot on that stage and his father recognized it to be him, Neil, in the main part, doing exactly what he was _not_ supposed to be doing, Neil was as good as dead. He briefly wondered if his father would actually scream aloud and come rip him off the stage. A horrible, terrified lump closed Neil's throat. He wasn't sure if he could on.....

"Good job earlier, Neil!" one of the backstage girls patted Neil's back, startling him. He turned to her and tried to mumble a 'thanks'. "Go! Your on now!"

Neil tried to gulp the lump down, and put his twig crown back on. He stepped out onto the stage, and could see his father stiffen in anger. Neil delivered a monologue, and spoke genuinely and heartfelt, and spoke it all directly to his father.

When his monologue was finished, and more characters joined him on stage once again, Neil was washed into the world of his character, and forgot completely about his father standing in the dark back part of the theatre, most likely fuming and thinking of exactly how he was going to reprimand Neil the moment the play ended.

Only too soon was the play finished, and Neil delivered his last line. Thoughts of his father were gone, even as he took encore bows with the cast a few times. He was back on that cloud, the one that he always seemed to be on whenever he'd acted so well. Neil grinned the biggest grin he'd ever grinned and bowed once again. He could see his friends - the whole audience! - on their feet applauding.

The curtains were drawn and the cast hugged and cheered for the perfect performance. Neil couldn't have been happier - excluding the heavy weight in the back of his mind, quietly prodding the memory of his father scowling form the back of the theatre.

Neil was chatting and laughing with other members of the cast from the play when one of the backstage women ran up to him and said, "Neil! Your father wants to speak with you."

He visibly paled, and the people around him seemed to also loose a lot of their happiness. Everyone working on the play knew of his situation, and had promised not to mention Neil's name in association with the play. They also knew that Neil was in serious trouble in his father's eyes.

Neil gulped, grabbed his belongings - including the light wooden crown - and hurried out of the backstage cast area. Almost immediately, his father was standing before him. He said almost nothing, except to forcibly instruct Neil to hurry up and follow. Neil kept his head down, loving how he'd done in the play and wishing he could've stayed in that enchanted forest with his character forever.

"In the car." his father snapped, and pointed to where it was parked right out front.

As Neil walked briskly past, his friends and Mr. Keating tried to congratulate him. Neil quickly tried to brush them off, tell them to do that later or something before his father saw them talking to him. That would most certainly not improve his current mood.

Mr. Keating said something as Neil walked past, but his father came up behind him and Neil had to rush to the car.

"I'll talk with you later, Keating!" Neil's father yelled, and Mr. Keating shrunk back ever so slightly, looking surprised, confused and hurt. Neil looked away. He didn't want to see the hurt. Because the hurt only told Neil that Mr. Keating now knew that Neil had lied.

"Hey, Neil - "Todd started, but Neil pushed past him, not saying a word. "Neil?" Todd stood near the car, looking worried and crestfallen at the brush-off.

Neil climbed into the car and shut the door, offering no encouragement. He would have, except for he felt no encouragement himself. This was not something that would just "blow over". His father was going to take drastic measures.

His father got into the driver's seat, slammed the door, turned the ignition and sped the car away from the theatre.

* * *

A/n: So what d'you think??? Please R&R!!! (just no swearing, please)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Like it so far? Here's the conclusion......

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Neil's father said nothing the short ride to his house. Neil could felt his cheeks burning with shame at his blatant disobedience. At the same time, he couldn't help but thinking things like, "_Why shouldn't I act? Why can't I be the best actor the world has ever seen? So what if I go in this play? I'm not going to be a doctor or lawyer, so why study to be one?_"

Of course, Neil never said a single word. He did not want to make the situation any worse than it already was.

Neil's father stopped the car and turned it off. He did not, however, get out. Neil was about to - he had his hand on the door handle - when his father spoke.

"Neil, wait a minute." he said sternly, and Neil recoiled from the handle immediately. "What were you thinking, Neil?"

Neil said nothing, and he felt his cheeks go hotter still. He kept his eyes on his shoes, and silently watched the snow melting off of them.

"I _told_ you _not_ to go in that play! Did you not understand me!?" his father sounded mad. And if Neil had been in a more observant mood, he would've noticed that his father was not nearly as mad as he should have been. "I cannot believe that my own son would go behind my back, _especially_ after I _specifically_ told you _never_ to go near this acting business again! I said it was a _whim_, a stupid _fantasy_! Why didn't you listen!?"

Neil swallowed, and tears burned his eyes. '_Because I hate you and I love acting_.' Neil thought. _'I just wanted you to be proud of me no matter what I did. Like the other parents.'_

"Hmm?" His father prodded. "Look at me and answer!"

Neil blinked hard to make the tears disappear and slowly turned his face toward his father.

"Why didn't you listen, Neil?" his father asked, more calmly than before.

'_Because I can't not act._' Neil wanted to say. Instead he mumbled, "It was a bad decision that I regret."

His father shook his head, and Neil expected another wave of scolding. "No, Neil. You don't believe that."

Neil took his eyes away from his father again. No, he didn't. But he didn't dare say the truth either.

"I told you not to act. I told you not to go in that play." his father paused, and sighed. "You disobeyed me, Neil. You went behind my back, and completely disobeyed me." he paused, and Neil felt more horrible than he'd ever felt in his life."And for that... I'm thankful."

Neil shot his eyes up to his father's. Had he misunderstood? Had he heard right?

His father nodded. "Yes, Neil. _Thankful._ That's what I said. I'm _glad_ that you went behind my back. Because then I went to the theatre to make sure you were not in the play, and I saw you in it. At first, of course, I was furious. But then I listened. And watched. And I saw how truly amazing and _gifted_ you really are."

Neil's mouth hung open. Could he really be hearing this? Was it some sort of cruel joke?

"You know as well as I do how hard it is for me to admit I'm wrong." Neil's father continued. "But that's what I'm doing. _I was wrong_, and I'm _sorry_ for being so hard on you. And I want you to continue this acting thing, because it's almost the only time I see you happy, and I _know_ it's the only time I've ever seen you this....._intense_ and......_passionate_ about something you're doing. You put your soul into that play, Neil."

Neil wanted to cry. But this time not in shame, but in ecstasy. He was afraid he was dreaming and was going to wake up, finding his father ranting at him.

His father clenched his jaw, and Neil was shocked to see a mist over his father's eyes, looking at him for the first time with respect and real love. "I'm proud of you Neil." his father's voice was that of one about to crack into tears. "You're my only boy. I'm proud that you're my son."

Neil had a lump in his throat, and this time it was one of respect and love for his father. Never had his father shown such emotion. The tears were gathered thick behind Neil's lashes, and the vision of his father was thoroughly blurred into streaks of colour.

His father got out of the car, headed for the front door and waited.

Neil's heart beat fast at the prospect of being an actor, and his father being _ok_ with it. He couldn't wait to tell his friends. And Todd! Todd would be so happy! But most of all, Neil couldn't wait to tell Mr. Keating. In fact, the moment he was done talking with his mother about acting and being in the play, Neil was going to bike or run - or something - back down to Wellington's and tell Mr. Keating what happened and apologize for lying.

Neil got out of the car and met his father on the doorstep. They were both quiet with emotion, and it was Neil who made the first move. For the first time that Neil could remember, he and his father shared a hug.

* * *

A/n: Awww.......brings a tear to your eye? Makes you gag? Tell me! (just no swearing please)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Due to the nature of one of my reviews ;) , I actually had to write a little more although I was not planning to. This is chapter 3, and is short. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Todd sat on his bed, staring out the window, waiting for Neil to return. What had happened at the theatre? One minute Neil was on stage, and was animated and vibrant and just _so cool_, and the next he had his eyes downcast as he pushed through he crowd.

Obviously, it had been his father's doing. What did his father do at the theatre? What did he say to Neil in the car? Where did he take Neil? Todd would not be surprised if Neil came back to the room with a black eye. Neil had never mentioned whether his father had ever hit him or not, but with his temper, Todd found it hard to believe Neil's father didn't hit him.

More questions squirmed and refused to settle. Would Neil be ok? Would he be able to act again? Would he come back to Wellington's?

A cold stone pounded into Todd's stomach. What if Neil didn't come back? What if his father kept him out of Wellington's and sent him somewhere else? Neil had once mentioned that his father wanted him to go to military school if he stepped just one toe out of line.

Todd clenched his jaw and found his heart hurting. Neil wasn't coming back. He was never going to see Neil again. He could feel it. That was it. They'd send someone to get his stuff, and then that would be it.

An odd coldness seemed to sweep over Todd as he sat there staring out the window at absolutely nothing in particular.

Todd tore his eyes away from the window and the snowy winter wonderland scene outside as a tiny tear trickled down his cheek. He loved Neil like a brother, and to never see him again would kill him.

Neil made Todd feel ok with himself. He made Todd feel like he actually had something the world valued. Neil made Todd feel wanted, included and accepted. They all did, in a way. Charlie, Knox, Meeks, Pitts, even Cameron (of whom which Todd just for whatever reason did not like, but of course never showed it or mentioned it). Although Todd had never been nearly as close to them as he was with Neil.

Todd leaned his head against the wall and stared at Neil's empty bed, trying to imagine what his life was going to be like without a roommate and brother like Neil around to tease him and smile with him, laugh at his stupid jokes and help him with his stupid poems (although Neil had never thought of them as stupid). To pat his back when he cried, to encourage him to throw useless desk sets off the roof, and to just talk with.

Another tear feel down Todd's cheek. '_Only stupid babies cry. So what? You'll find another guy to be the brother you never had._' But even as he thought it, Todd knew it was not true. Neil had told him it was ok to cry, ok to show his emotions. And he knew he would never find another brother like Neil.

* * *

A/n: Like? Cool. Hate? Ok then. Just tell me!!! (just no swearing, please!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This IS the last chapter, so I'm sorry to those of you who loved this! Thank you to my reviewers, and I'll tell you what. If I think of more to add, I will. :) Read on.....

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The door opened, Todd wiped his eyes hastily and turned towards the figure stepping through. For an instant, Todd thought it was Charlie - er, 'Nuanda' - or Knox. Then the moonlight from outside hit his face and Todd saw that it was Neil.

"Neil!" Todd jumped up so fast that his pillow fell off his bed onto the floor. He didn't even notice. "What happened? Are you alright? You're not leaving, are you? Is your father making you leave? Are you ok? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" Todd asked his questions as fast as his tongue would let him, and he barely took a breath.

Neil chuckled, glanced at the floor and then lightly tossed his bramble-crown from the play onto his bed.

Todd held his breath, waiting for the answers, licking his lips expectantly. "Well?" he prodded, jiggling his leg impatiently. Guessing by the way Neil _wasn't_ responding, he was probably gathering his strength to say 'yes' to the question about him leaving Wellington's. Todd gulped.

"Todd, my friend," Neil grinned, and Todd swallowed. "I'm here to stay."

Todd let out his breath in a gush, but sucked it in again. "But you have to leave next year. That's the other part of it, right?"

Neil shook his head and plopped down on his springy bed, avoiding crushing his crown by grabbing it and placing it neatly on his head. "I'm here, to _stay._"

Todd sank down on his bed in relief. "So what happened?" he asked, much less panicked than before.

"Well - "and Neil told Todd exactly what happened.

Todd sat, open mouthed when Neil had finished, ending with how his father had given him a ride back to Wellington's with his agreement and encouragement to Neil's acting career, leaving Neil with the promise that he was going to talk to Mr. Nolan and put in a good word for Mr. Keating.

"Are you for real?" Todd asked quietly, happy, but not sure if he believed.

Neil's grin spread, if possible, even wider. "I am. Isn't it great!?"

Now it was Todd's turn to grin. As down as he was 5 minutes ago, he was happy times ten. He shot up off the bed, so happy that it felt as though the happiness was bursting out of his chest. "So what are you waiting for!? Aren't you gonna tell the other guys!?"

Neil laughed and jumped up. "Of course!"

The two boys rushed out of the room, Neil's crown brushing the doorway, Todd patting his back, and leaving his previous sadness melting away from the room, like an old misty memory.

* * *

A/n: How everybody liked it! Check out my other stories, and please review, no matter what you think! (just no swearing please)


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Alright, alright. So I got an idea for another part of this, and I'm sorry if its lame. But hopefully I can do a few more chapters. :) Ivory Novelist, this is for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Todd pushed open the large doors in front of him and was met with the crisp, cold air from outside. He felt good. Better, in fact, then he had in a long time. It was 2 days after the play.

Todd took a deep breath, letting the frozen air fill him, then come out again as a small condensation fog. Looking over the snowy landscape before him, he felt like writing some poetry.

He headed to a bench not too far away, brushed snow off of it with his gloved hand and sat down comfortably. Everything was so..... peaceful. And glittering white. The sun lightly shone down, making a small attempt at melting the snow.

Todd was still, with his blue-ink pen poised above the lined paper of his notebook, waiting for the words to come. "_In this wintery landscape...._" he began to write.

Suddenly, far to his right, there was a yell, then sort of a strangled cry. Todd glanced over at the yell and saw someone slip and fall down the other side of the hill. He couldn't tell who it was or if they were alright because the hill blocked his view.

He quickly closed his notebook, stood, and set the notebook down where he had been sitting. "Hello??" he called. "Are you alright?"

Todd heard no reply, and it worried him greatly. He hurried over to the crest of the hill where he had last seen the person fall. There were footprints almost to where Todd was standing, then the footprints turned into large smudges across the side of the hill, indicating the person who had fallen had rolled down the hill. And there, and the bottom of the hill, face-down in the snow, was a motionless body.

'_Oh my gosh.'_ Todd's throat constricted and his heart beat much faster. He felt suddenly very cold. '_They're dead. They're dead. He fell wrong and now he's dead._' His thoughts were wild, and he wasn't sure he believed the person to be dead, but as he made his way down to the body, the more worried he became that that was indeed the case.

He went down as quickly as he could, careful not to slip and fall himself, all the while silently praying that the person was alright. The closer he got, the more his hands shook, the colder he felt, the more his throat closed and the more his chest tightened. The body looked a lot like Neil's........

Still, he could not be sure who it was until he saw the face. If he could even find enough courage to look at the face. Maybe he should get help first.....?

He knelt down beside the body and noticed that the shoulders were shaking, and he heard a muffled noise coming from the snow. Todd let out some of his breath. Whoever this was, they weren't dead.

He braced himself - in case there was any blood (he got woozy with that sort of thing). He placed his hand on the person's quivering shoulder and rolled the person so he could see their face.

"Knox???"

Knox's face was red and wet from the icy snow, and bits of snow clung to his hair, eyebrows and eyelashes. Knox made a strange sound, and Todd wondered if all the moisture gathered across Knox's face was only from the snow, and not tears.

"Oh, Todd......" Knox gave a shuddering sob, confirming Todd's wondering about part of the moisture being tears. "Oh....my......." he gasped an shut his eyes, and tears squeezed out. "Its all my fault.......all my fault.......my gosh......."

"Fault? What's your fault?" Todd asked worriedly. "Knox, you only fell!"

"No!" Knox yelled suddenly, startling Todd who kept his hand on Knox's shoulder. "Not that......oh gosh, Todd! Its _all_ my fault! Because of me....."

"Knox, what happened?" Todd had never seen Knox act like this. He'd never seen anyone act like this, for that matter.

"She's in the hospital.....oh _gosh_! The _hospital_! Because of me.....Todd, she's in the _hospital because of me_." Knox grabbed Todd's coat. "She's.......oh......_gosh_..." more tears streamed down Knox's red cheeks.

"Knox, I-I don't....what do you - "

"CHRIS!" the tears were flowing freely, and most of his talking was interrupted buy gasps and sudden sobs. "She's in the _hospital_! And its......all.......my.....fault!" Knox gave another body-racking sob and buried his face in Todd's knees.

Todd looked around for a moment, totally unsure of what to do. There was no one around. "What do....." Todd forced Knox to sit up. "What happened, Knox?! Why is Chris in the hospital? And how is it your fault?"

"H-he did it......oh gosh, Chris......." Knox leaned back to lay in the snow again, but Todd held him up, silently forcing him to continue. "H-h-he hit h-her......he f-found out-t.........._gosh_! Chris......"

"Chad? Her fiancé?"

Knox nodded quickly. "He f-found out I t-took Chris to the play.......he beat her, Todd! So bad.....she's so bruised.......oh, Chris...." Knox buried his face in his hands.

"So how is it your fault?" Todd prompted.

Knox took his hands away from his face and clutched Todd's coat collar with both hands. "Because I'm the once who convinced her to come!" he let go and threw himself back down in the snow. Todd let him, his previous light mood now completely dissolved and was replaced with pain for Knox and Chris.

"She was so....b-bloody....." Knox mumbled and gave another strange sob.

Todd was partially amazed at how hard Knox was taking the situation. He justified his the reason for Knox's reaction, however, with the point that Knox must really actually _really_ love Chris as much - or more, even - then he claimed he did.

Todd sighed, the news of Chris and the way Knox was acting about it weighing heavily on him.

"C'mon Knox." Todd said quietly and stood. He slowly helped Knox to his feet. Knox leaned nearly all his weight on Todd. "I'm not leaving you by yourself. You might do something drastic."

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked! And hopefully the next chapter will be along soon..... and don't forget to review!!! (just no swearing, please)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Ok. New chapter - finally! I'm momentarily out of the homework swamp, so I've gotten to updating some fics. This chapter didn't go as well as I would've liked, but anways. Here it is, please review!

* * *

Knox Overstreet lay on his back on his bed, staring very blankly at the very white ceiling. He'd been in the same position for nearly two and a half hours since Todd had left him there. Periodically the others checked in on him to make sure he was alright. 

There was a small knock on the wooden door and then it opened.

"You doin' alright, Knox?" Pitts asked as he peered in.

Knox didn't move. He swallowed. "Alive." he muttered. The same response he had given each time.

Pitts sighed and slowly shut the door.

Knox was fine physically, sure. But his mind..... no, emotionally he was anything but fine. The day kept replaying over and over in his head, and he couldn't make it stop. What it some sort of cruel punishment for being a coward? He didn't know, but as another tear absently slid down his cheek and into the pillow, the day rolled through his mind like a non-stop horror movie once again.

* * *

Knox had been riding his bike down the sidewalks, where the snow was mostly gone. He had been whistling some happy tune, and all he had been thinking about was seeing _her_ again. The blonde, beautiful angel that he had loved from the moment he'd seen her. _Chris....._

She was engaged to someone else, he knew. '_So what?'_ he thought. He knew _he_ was the one for her, as she was the only one for him. Chad was some arrogant jock who picked the prettiest girl to woo and be his.

As Knox neared Chris' house he heard raised voices - unnaturally raised voices. He stopped abruptly behind the hedges when he heard Chris voice shrilly say, "Chad, you leave Knox _alone!"_

"I will **not!**" Chad sounded positively irate. "**_You're my_** girl, Chris! _MINE!_ You - "

"I don't belong to anyone!" Chris yelled. "Least of all, you!"

Chad seemed to disregard the last part of her comment. "Yes you do belong to me! You're my fiancé! That ring on your friggin' finger _says_ I own you!" Chad banged his fist loudly on something.

Knox slowly parted a piece of the hedge and he could see the open window, with Chris and Chad standing just inside. His heart was pounding, wondering what he should do. Interfere? Wait? Run? The last option seemed most appealing considering Chad's mood.

"It was _just a play_! I'm not _marrying_ him! Its not like we did '_it'_ for goodness sake!" Chris tried to reason, her voice still raised.

"**YOU _WHAT!?_**" Chad took a very threatening step towards Chris and Knox shivered.

She didn't back down. "I said we _DIDN'T_! What is _WRONG_ with you?! This is not the man I said yes to!"

"I swear, Chris, if I _ever_ see that son of a - "

"CHAD!"

" - I'll kill him. I _will. I'll kill him!"_

"You leave him alone!" Chris yelled, but in a pleading way.

"Why do you keep DEFENDING him?!"

"Because I love him!" Chris said suddenly, tears on her face. The last word wasn't even out of her mouth and she clapped her hands over her mouth. Knox had never seen her so scared before.

At her words however, Knox' heart skyrocketed through the sky above, he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, his legs were suddenly Jell-o and he had to lean on his bike for support. He would've gasped for breath, had he had some to gasp.

"C-chad.... I.... d-didn't...." Chris started, visibly shaking.

Chad had disappeared from view, and now so had Chris. There was a sudden loud crash and Chris screamed.

"CHAD! WHAT - STOP! PUT IT DOWN! CHAD, PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

Chad came back into the view of the window, and Knox saw he had one Chris' mother's precious antique chairs high over his head. With a mighty throw, the chair came flying out through the window, smashing the glass of the part of the window not open. The chair landed with another crash on the lawn and splintered all over. Chris screamed when the chair had hit the window.

"That's it! That's the last straw!" Judging by her voice, Knox could imagine tears streaming down her face. It hurt to even think about it. "I hate YOU, Chad! And I LOVE, Knox! Here's your - filthy - cheap - ring to go with your stupid - jealous - CHEAP - self!" Chris managed to yank to tight-fitting engagement ring off her finger and then she threw it at Chad.

It hit him in the chest and he bent to pick it up. He looked stunned as he seemed to examine the ring. Then a n almost demonic look of pure anger swept over his face. His hand spasmed into a tight fist, which began to shake as his knuckles grew whiter.

"Now get out." she said steadily, and pointed to the door. "Before I call the police."

Chad did not get out. Instead, he shoved the ring forcefully in his pocket and advanced toward Chris. Through the window, Knox could only see Chad. Chad raised his hand and struck Chris. She gave a cry of pain, and Knox assumed she'd fallen to the floor.

Knox was cold all over. He didn't know what to do.... his feet were frozen to the sidewalk and his eyes were frozen to the scene inside the house.... he needed to do something... he knew that.... but he couldn't.... move.... or think...... he was just frozen.......

"_YOU LOVE KNOX, HUH? DO YOU!? WELL WHERE IS YOUR BIG MAN NOW!?" _Chad shouted.

Chris whimpered. Chad leaned forward, grabbed her wrists and yanked her up harshly. Knox could see blood on her face and he felt sick.

"_DO YOU LOVE HIM!?"_

He didn't wait for an answer. He picked her up off the ground by her arms and literally threw her across the room. She screamed. Knox couldn't see her now - just Chad panting - but he heard a huge crash followed by the crack of breaking wood and tinkle of smashed glass.

"How do like that!? Where's super Knox now!?" Chad swore loudly, spit, swore again and then made for the door. He threw it open with such force that it left a large hole in the side of the house, and it now hung on crooked hinges.

Knox' skin felt hot. He felt as angry as Chad looked. But he stayed where he was. He knew better than to get in a fight with a guy like Chad. Besides, he knew it would do Chris no good if he was laying dead on the lawn. He held his breath, fighting the urge to bolt past him, yell something, throw his bike at the back of Chad's head, or even _move_ for that matter.

Chad marched furiously down the walk, swearing up a storm, and Knox noted - with even more anger - that Chad didn't even have the respect to look guilty. As Knox' fist balled even more tightly around the handlebars of his bike, he reminded himself sternly that if he wanted to get in there and help Chris, being murdered on the doorstep was not the way to do it.

Chad slammed the door on his car, denting it. He swore even louder, and fired up the engine. He peeled out loudly leaving smoke and black streak on the pavement where his car had been. Knox tensely waited until the car had squealed around the corner where he immediately dropped his bike and dashed to house.

"Chris?" he called, and leaned in.

When there was no answer, he wasted no time in running to the living room.

"Chris!?" he tried again, more worried and desperate than before. And then he saw her.

Chad had thrown her into the old wood and glass dining room table. The front two legs had apparently given out at impact, and there she was, laying half on the broken table and half on the carpet which was beginning to be blood-soaked. The glass tabletop was completing shattered, littering the carpet with sparkling bits of danger. She was bleeding heavily from her head and face, as well as parts of her arms and legs. Her eyes were closed and her skin was extremely pale. Her limbs were bent at unnatural angles, and her pretty blonde hair was a mess.

Knox choked. He'd never seen anything so horrible in life and he would give anything to never be able to see it again. He'd never felt colder in his life, even though there was a cool yet pleasant spring breeze blowing, and that was the time he'd gotten frostbite. He'd never seen or felt anything so close to death.

He numbly dialled 9-1-1 the second he could rip his eyes away from Chris' mangled body. His hands were shaking so uncontrollably he needed both hands to grip the slippery black phone. It briefly occurred to him that he might be blamed for this, but he could give no more thought to as a voice came on the other end of the line.

"Emergency Services, hello, how may I help you?"

Knox didn't waste any time on pleasantries.

"I need help. Now."

* * *

He had watched in a dazed, numb sort of way as the ambulance came and put the unconscious Chris on a stretcher. Her parents had been called from work and were now on the lawn, the father yelling about how could this happen to his baby, and the mother sobbing uncontrollably, begging the paramedics to save her daughter. 

They had shooed him away, telling him he had done enough. The father had told him he could visit later, and not to bother the hysterical missus. The mother had cried that it wasn't Knox' fault and that he could come too, that she knew it was that dirty jock Chad, and how could the father ever allow such a man to become their daughter's fiancé, and just now look at her.

That's when the doors to the ambulance had shut, taking Knox' life away with it. He had stared at its white and red back as far as he could see it, speedily racing towards the hospital. After it was gone, and the drone of its siren had ceased, Knox still stood staring after it. The neighbours had given up watching the scene and him just standing there, and had returned to their lives, only with the thought of the neighbour's troubles in the back of their minds.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he'd picked up his bicycle and pedalled back towards Welton's. He had no intention of doing anything except laying in the snow until he felt better. He'd let out a strangled cry as the whole situation really hit him, and his legs gave out sending him down the hill in the snow. He hadn't cared. That's when Todd had found him and insisted he be put under supervision.

* * *

And now, here he lay, on his bed, in a nice warm comfortable academy of boys while the woman he desperately loved lay in a hospital bed - and who knew, maybe she was dying! 

Another knock, and the door opened.

Neil. "You ok, Knox?"

No answer.

"You wanna talk about it?"

No answer.

Neil sighed. "Are you ok?" he repeated.

"Alive." Knox said and didn't blink.

Neil looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. He quietly shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Knox' throat constricted and a quiet sob squeezed out. _He_ was alive. But he didn't know I Chris was, and if she died, he saw no reason to live.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, its a little overdramatic. But, let me know what you think anyways. Please review! (just no swearing, please) :D By the way, any Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings or Pirates of the Caribbean fans who are reading this: check out my bio, I have some other stories going and you just might be interested.... :D 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: First of all, apologies - so many, you can't even imagine how mnay apologies I am giving to my reviewers. Second of all, an explanation to why I am giving such apologies. I wrote one chapter for this story, people liked it alot, I wrote more, then just stopped. School got in my way - life, frankly, got in my way - and in order to still continue fanfiction in smaller, more managableamounts, I put several stories on hold "until further notice", this being one of them. Finally, I am able to get back to it, and finally I got some inspiration for the last chapter. THIS is the LAST chapter, and once again, I apologize profusely for the wait. I hope you like it anyways, and the last thing I have to say is a warning: this is one of those 'mega-happy' endings, so ya. I hope you like it anyways. PLEASE leave me a review - even though I don't deserve one (sob). (Ahem) Anyways... enough rambling.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Charlie sighed loudly. "My turn." he raised himself up from the comfort of Neil and Todd's room, where the others were seated as well. He scracthed his head absently, sighed again and headed for the door.

"Try to get something out of him, eh, Charlie?" Neil said. The others nodded.

Charlie sighed a third time. "Try, being the key word."

Seconds later, he opened to door ro Knox' room and entered. "How is it going?" he asked, not really expecting an immediate answer. "You ok?"

Knox barely moved his lips when he spoke. "Alive."

Charlie shook his head, shut the door behind him and sat down at the foot of Knox' bed. "That's the same answer you've been giving for over an hour. Why don't you just go make sure she's ok?"

Knox appeared mildly surprised to see Charlie there still trying to talk to him. He lifted himself up to a sitting position and swallowed. "Because I'm sure she's dead. And even if she's not..." his voice sounded oddly choked. "I will be if Chad ever sees me with her."

Charlie tried hard to be deeply sympathetic for his friend, but that was not him. Neil was the optimist, Todd was the listener, Meeks was the inventor, Pitts was the smart one, Knox was more often than not the pessimist, and he, Charlie was the funny guy, or more often than not, the realist. "Grow a backbone, Knox!" he said suddenly.

Knox looked at him with a hurt expression on his face and said nothing.

Charlie didn't want to hurt him, but he knew Knox well. A pep-talk from a realist was what he needed right now, until it was the optimist's turn to visit. "Who cares about Chad? The big ape obviously is very done with Chris. But you don't have to be! Stand up Knox, and go to the hospital and be with her."

"But what if... what if..." Knox stuttered, looking scared of the prospect of ignoring such a huge guy like Chad.

"What if what? Gosh, Knox! Where's the Knox I know? I said, _stand up._" Charlie gave Knox a prod in the thigh.

Knox resembled a deer caught in the headlights as he shakily stood up.

Showing no mercy, Charlie stood up also, and with his face inches from Knox's he gave him a hearty shove in the chest. Glad Knox was somewhat prepared for it, he watched his friend stumble backward a fair ways but not fall over.

Know regained his balance and looked stunned. "What did you do that for?"

Charlie felt like smiling, but he didn't. His buddy Knox had just been in a coma and was slowly waking up. "I said, where's the Knox I know?"

"But why'd you push me?"

"Do you love Chris?"

"I still don't see - "

"Do - you - LOVE - Chris!"

"Yes! Of course I do! You know that!"

"Then go see her."

"But - "

Charlie gave Knox another shove, and this time Knox was more prepared. He only stumbled a little bit, and looked a little startled and a little angry.

"Don't _push_ me, man!" Knox said through grit teeth.

"Wake up Knox! You said yourself that Chris told Chad off because she loved you! Now tell me the reason why you are not at her bedside at this very moment?" Charlie leaned close to Knox. He knew he was pushing it. He knew he was being hard on his friend. But he also knew Knox. And any second now, the Know who wasn't depressed and mooning over his girlfriend would give Charlie a shove back.

"I _am_ awake! What, do I look like I'm sleeping?" There was an angry edge to his voice, and Charlie half-smiled. It truly was like Knox was coming out of a coma or something.

"I asked you why you are not with her, _right_ - " he gave Knox a shove " - _now_ - " and another shove.

Knox suddenly lashed out and gave Charlie a much harder push back. Ready for it, Charlie moved back several paces, but just grinned. Knox breathed a little heavier as he stared at Charlie.

"What _is_ your problem, Charlie!"

Charlie kept smiling, and held up his hand in the traditional Star Trek 'Live Long and Prosper' gesture. "Carpe Diem." He said, and exited the room.

Knox stared after him confusedly, then grabbed his coat. Mid-grab, it dawned on him, and he smiled to. "Idiot." he mumbled and also left his room.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Charlie walking slowly back to Neil and Todd's room. He kept his face straight as he called over his shoulder,

"Thanks Nuanda."

Charlie's grin widened, although he did not look back. "You're Welcome."

* * *

Todd bit his lip as he stared out the window. He really hoped Charlie had gotten something out of Knox. Maybe even convinced him to see Chris after all. He _had_ been gone a long time... 

The door opened and Charlie walked in, a triumphant grin on his face. Neil, Todd, Pitts and Meeks all jumped up and immediately peppered Charlie with questions.

"Where's Knox?"

"Is he ok?"

"You were gone awhile. What happened?"

"What'd he say?"

"Did he even talk?"

"What'd you say?"

Charlie held up his hands to stem the flow. "He's back."

Todd looked from Charlie to Neil, and back to Charlie. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was confused by Charlie's answer.

"He's what?" Pitts said.

"He went somewhere?" said Meeks.

Charlie shook his head. "No. He didn't go anywhere." He shrugged. "Not physically." He smiled as he pushed past the confused guys standing around him and settled on one of the vacated chairs.

None of the others sat down. Neil shook his head. "Charlie, what do you mean?"

"He's _going_ to see Chris. He's _back_." Charlie paused. "Back, from merely being alive."

* * *

Knox swallowed and stared at the number on the open door. Without going in, he could see one bed near the door, unoccupied, and one bed down towards the widow, the curtains pulled so one couldn't see the occupant. He didn't need to see who was laying there, however. He already knew, because she was the reason he was here at the starched white hospital. 

He tried to take a steadying breath, and reminded himself that he loved her with everything he had, and she had said she loved him back. She was in there, possibly asleep, all beat up and he needed to see her. He needed to imagine he was Neil. Neil never had any fear.

Another deep breath, and Knox took the plunge.

He walked down the short aisle in one of the intensive care rooms, glad the other two beds in the room - the two he couldn't see from the door - also had their curtains drawn. He reached the last bed, the one he knew was Chris's, and slowly pulled back the curtain.

There she was, badly bruised, with oxygen tubes snaking from her nose and IV cords twisting off her arms. Her blonde hair looked a little tangled, but clean excluding a little bit of dry blood in her hairline above her eye. Although her face was swollen enough so that it seemed like she was asleep, she must not have been, for she managed a very small smile, and what Knox thought was a blink.

"Knox..." she said, her voice quite and raspy.

All the fear and guilt and sadness Knox had previously felt just melted away at the sound of his name coming from her mouth, and he felt as though he was truly "awake" from those emotions which had been holding him captive all morning. He rushed right to her side and gently took her hand.

"Oh Chris..." his voice too was raspy, but not because he was tired or swollen and needed a drink, but because he was so happy to be with his love again that emotion was clogging his throat. He gently kissed her hand, which was covered in scratches and small band-aids.

"I knew you'd come." she said, and again there was that small smile that Knox knew would be bigger if she could manage it.

Know smiled as best he could back, as tears welled up in his eyes, and he imagined Charlie slugging him gently in the back and saying, "Oh, you old softie."

* * *

Neil put a finger to his lips unnecessarily as he and the others moved quietly through the white and yellow room. They just wanted a peek, and then they'd head back to the Academy. It was almost dark outside, and Knox still hadn't returned, so the boys had decided it was about time they checked up on their dear friend and _his_ dear friend. 

He leaned cautiously around the curtain and smirked happily. Just like Charlie had said.

He moved out of the way to let Meeks look, then Pitts, Charlie - who had to rush out of the room and laugh loudly in the hallway - and lastly Todd.

Todd timidly took his turn looking around the curtain, thinking of the others' reactions, and not sure if he wanted to invade on Knox's privacy. But as his eyes alighted on the scene before him, he saw why all the others had come away grinning.

There was Knox, laying on threes chairs set closely side by side to form a short, uncomfortable bed. And these chairs were set right up against the bed, which had been lowered so the chairs and the bed were the same height. Knox was clearly asleep, a sheet pulled all around him. He was facing Chris, and there was faint smile on his face. Chris was laying flat on her back, though close to Knox's "bed" then the other side and her face was turned toward Knox's. She too had a trace of a smile on her face as she was wrapped comfortably in her sheets and blankets.

Sitting on top of the two beds, exactly in the middle, was Knox's hand, sweetly holding Chris's scratched up hand. And, on Chris's ring finger on her left hand, which was gently placed on top on her stomach, was a large brown band-aid. And on that band-aid, in very familiar capital letters, were the words, "MARRY ME".

Todd turned to face the others and waited until they were out in the hallway and walking out of the hospital before he said,

"Apparently she said 'yes'."

**THE END**

* * *

A/n: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and especially to review it. If I can apologize anymore for not updating sooner, I am now (just imagine a list of 'sorry's going on for infinity). Please gimme a review (just no swearing please), it'll make my day. Check out my bio, there may be something new there. And I know now that it's Welton's not Wellington's, but that's one of those things where you just KNOW its the other one until somebody corrects you and then you slam your head on the desk, lol. Anyways, thank you and I'm sorry, ONCE AGAIN. Oh, and I hope there weren't _too_ mant typos... 

Have agreat summer:)


End file.
